Fell's Awakening
by NintendoDisney
Summary: Retelling Fire Emblem Awakening with many different twists to the story. Though the most major change is summarized in one simple question. "What if Grima became a Manakete?" Will they continue down their path of destruction, or will they learn the error of their ways. Follow the tales of Grima and Robin in this war for humanity.
1. Fell Manakete

Hello and welcome to my second fanfiction! (first has been deleted, but did exist unfortunately)

I am a big fan of Fire Emblem and have had this idea for awhile.

Constructive Criticism is Welcome!

Lastly, I don't own Fire Emblem; Nintendo and I.S. do.

* * *

Chaos: the state of complete disorder and confusion. Normally, I love chaos; seeing as I'm a bringer of it to those worms. But I don't appreciate it in my mind. I pride myself on my intelligence and the turmoil in my mind is making it hard to think.

I recall back to when this all started. Ever since I escaped my imprisonment, I have had this headache. At first it was minor, I hardly noticed it, it was just my Avatar screaming at me for killing his friends.

However, it soon became worse over these few short years. And it's not just my Avatar's voice anymore; there are others, some I know and some I don't.

_alone...in...darkness_

_Only power holds meaning. Only strength holds sway._

_You've forgotten what it is to fear me._

I think I know what this is. This is degeneration, the slow descent into insanity that plagued dragonkind. As much as I loath to admit it, there is no other explanation. I had thought I was above the condition, but it appears not.

Though I suppose it makes sense, I was created by a lowly human and he knew nothing of degeneration. He was lucky enough to make me as I am.

There is a way to drastically reduce degeneration; become a Manakete. I hate the idea, though. Taking a form similar to a human is extremely distasteful. But there is no other known to prevent degeneration and I need a solution fast.

The only problem is the method to how a dragon becomes a Manakete has been lost to time. So, I guess I'll have to figure out myself.

* * *

I exit the library in my Avatar's body. I may be trying to destroy the world, but that doesn't mean I'll get rid of all the history and knowledge. It would be a waste to just destroy it all. After all, the next sentient race will need this knowledge to avoid making the same mistakes as humanity has.

I've been trying to figure out this Manakete situation the past year. It does not help that those 'Shepard' children and Tiki have been very active lately. They're planning something, I know it, but I have to deal with my current predicament first.

Thankfully, I think I finally have a solution. It was so obvious that I'm surprised that I didn't think of it sooner. I'll just merge myself with my Avatar. We're already connected so performing a full merger would not be to difficult.

_You're not going to do that, you monster!_

I clutch my head as my Avatar protests my plan. The other voices start screaming loudly. I need to do it soon. I can not stand anymore of this.

It should be simple. I'll transfer my spirit and mind into the Avatar's body and force the body to accept them. Then I'll seal my real body and power into a Dragon Stone. That should cover the basics of being a Manakete.

This better work.

* * *

I grimace though my Avatar's body as I land on the ground with my real one. I really hate this place. What place could I the Wings of Despair, the Breath of Ruins, the Mighty Fell Dragon hate?

The Dragon's Table.

Not too long ago this very place held me prisoner, after the First Exalt of Ylisse sealed me in there. And after I was sealed in there, I had to kill all the degenerated dragons held in there in a kill or be killed fight for my life.

And later the only substance my 'followers' would give me were disgusting humans.

However, it is the only place where there is a high level of dragonic power. Well, the only place were I could easily access said power. And I theorize that the dragonic power could help my transformation into a Manakete, better safe than sorry.

Using my Avatar, I jump off my true form and walk towards the center. I pull out my personal tome and a Dragon Stone. Sitting down I place the Dragon Stone between my two bodies and open up the tome. I start the enchantment and my head suddenly becomes an explosion of pain.

_HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! __HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! _

_You will not do this. THIS IS MY BODY!_

_You will not get away with this FELL DRAGON!_

_Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! __Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!_

_I WILL RETURN... COUNT ON IT._

_...run while you can..._

_As long there is light, there will always be darkness_

_Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! __Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! _

_WE SHALL RISE FROM THE DEPTHS OF HELL!_

Despite the pain I continue on.

* * *

I open my eyes and look around. I am in a humanoid body and I don't see my dragon form. In my hands is a black Dragon Stone; it radiates my Fell power. Did it work?

Calling upon the power in the Dragon Stone I shift into my true dragon form. It worked; I've successfully become a Manakete. The voices in my head have also stopped. I transform back into my new humanoid form.

I notice something strange when I take my new form. My Avatar had been male, but the humanoid form I now have is female. I guess the body changed to match my gender after I took it over as my own.

The only other difference seems to be the telltale pointed ears that all Manaketes posses.

Suddenly, I feel a pulse of dark magic. I pull out my tome and open it up. It's an alert from Mark, one of the few Grimleal still alive and loyal. I have him tracking the 'New Shepards' and he gives me reports on their whereabouts.

I read the location and my body is filled with dread. What are they doing there? No, I know why they would go there. This is bad, I need to get over there fast. I transform and quickly fly off.

My destination: The Ruins of Time in Thabes.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

I'm planning to update weekly.

See you next week, hopefully.


	2. Future's Destruction

First off, thank you everyone! I can not believe all the follows and favorites this story already has. Not to mention the nice reviews.

Next, some people have asked to why Grima is female; instead of male like in the actual game. It's actually pretty simple; I wanted to use both Robin designs, and I associate Grima with Female Robin due to having Possessed Female Robin in FEH. So I decided to make Robin male and Grima female.

Finally, I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

As I fly toward the Ruins of Time my mind wanders.

Thabes was founded by Naga and some insects. It was meant to facilitate the union of human and Manaketes. A foolish effort.

After the many dragonic wars and eventually The Scouring, the place became overrun by arrogant human who thought themselves gods.

It was a grace that Duma decided to wipe clean the city from the infestation.

The Ruins of Time themselves are a remnant of Naga's rule of the city; it was her home and is currently the resting place of her body. I have no idea how she pulled that spirit form thing, but I was still able to kill her, so I suppose it matters not.

* * *

I reach the ruin of the city and land, shifting into my smaller form as I do so. Tiki had to have sensed my approach however, so I need to move quickly if I am to stop them.

"Servant what is the situation," I inquire as Mark runs up to me. He looks shocked, probably about my new form.

"Is that you master Grima?" Mark asks.

"Yes, now I asked you a question!" I exclaim. I have no time for his pointless question if my theories about the 'Shepherd's' intentions are correct.

"Lucina and the others broke through the Risen guarding temple awhile ago. I have my Risen surrounding the place ready for your command," Mark explains. I scowl and he looks scared of my reaction, as he should be. I previously told him to keep them away from Thabes, and now those 'Shepherds' are in the Ruins of Time.

"Let's go, we're attacking now," I order. Mark looks relieved, probably thinking I have forgiven his mistake. But he is wrong; after this I am going to kill him. I have no use for a failure. But for now, I might need him for the upcoming battle.

I pull my hood over my head as I enter the ruins, hiding my manakete pointed ears. I can use my true form as a trump card against the humans and swash them all when they least expect it.

I flinch as the divine magic flows around me. Tiki must have created a barrier. However, I'm already inside, and it was made with my true form in mind. Plus, now I can track the magic back to its source, right towards Tiki.

* * *

"Go through the portal quickly," Tiki says to the insects as Mark and I sneak into the room. I see some kind of portal behind what I assume to be Naga's coffin. It seems my suspicions are correct; they are trying to travel through time.

It's a little known fact, but powerful members of the Divine Dragon Tribe can perform time magic. Naga being the ruler of said tribe obviously has that ability, and a powerful form of it at that. Tiki must be able to access the remnants of Naga's power and has opened a portal through time.

I command the Risen and they warp all around the room. The portal is open, so the only goal now is to kill as many of them as possible and to go through that portal myself. They are most likely trying to travel to the past, meaning that when the portal closes this reality will be erased. I jump out and make a charge towards the portal; my servant following behind.

"Risen, Grimleal!" one of them shouts.

"I'll hold them off, GO!" Tiki shouts to the humans as she gets in our way. She transforms into her dragon form and breaths divine magic at us. I was unprepared for the attack and take it directly. I'm not used to this new form. I fall to the floor and I pull out my tome as I stand up.

"The rest of you go first!" the human with Naga's fang shouts. She then starts to fight off Mark, who was able to dodge Tiki's blast.

The other humans protest, but start to go through the portal after a second shout from her. I shoot a blast of dark magic from my tome towards the humans; it hits one, but they go flying into the portal. I notice something from the corner of my eye.

"Not again," I whisper and dodge an attack from Tiki. I turn my attention to the delusional dragon and charge my magic. I cast my dark spell and it meets a second breath attack from Tiki in mid air, making an explosion that blocks my vision. The air from the explosion pulls back my hood.

When the smoke clears, me and Tiki are the only living beings in the room. It seems all the pathetic humans have scurried off through the portal. Tiki looks shocked after seeing my face, or more specifically my ears.

"**Wait, a Manakete, who are you?**" Tiki questions.

"Can you not tell? I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin. I am the fell dragon, Grima." I proclaim. Tiki looks shocked from my answer.

"**Impossible! Why would you take human form?**" Tiki exclaims.

"NOT human. And now I will kill you, just like I did to your mother." I explain, though Tiki attacks me just as I finish. It appears that Naga is a sour spot for Tiki.

I struggle to dodge Tiki's now relentless attack. I back up into a corner where there are holes in the ceiling. Tiki moves in for an attack. Just where I want her.

Risen assassins jump down from the ceiling and impale Tiki with their Wyrmslayers.

I have say, I am impressed that Tiki didn't immediately die. Though she is now pinned by the Risen and is definitely on her last breaths.

"**You...WILL fail...Fell Dragon,**" Tiki chokes out as she dies. It is a shame that she could not even see her error in her death.

I walk towards the portal; it is smaller than before. Tiki probably stopped providing power towards it as soon as all the humans made it through. Fortunately, powerful magic like this portal takes time to disperse.

I cross through the portal just before it closes.

* * *

So we leave the future and head into the events of Awakening. What will happen now?

Hope you enjoyed and see you next week!


	3. Arrival to the Past

Alright, third chapter is here on time. I am on a roll!

Also, I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

I'm falling and then hit the ground. It hurts.

I feel sick and throw up.

Why are human bodies so frail, pathetic, weak?

I shake my head and stand up. I look around; I seem to be in a field. I must be in the past; the grass, flowers, and trees are all alive. I have to admit, it is nice to see the green. It was a shame how it was destroyed as a casualty in my judgement of humanity.

I take a moment to excess myself. I feel weak, which is probably a result of the time travel. Either a natural side effect or a reaction between the divine magic and myself. It should, hopefully, be temporary.

This is so annoying. All the work I had done has been erased. First thing to do is to seal the Ruins of Time. Then I can safely resume my extermination.

I reach for my Dragon Stone...

AND IT'S NOT THERE! WHAT?!

I look through all the pockets in my coat. My tome is there, but in terrible state. I would theorize only good for one more spell. What is happening?!

I need to calm down. I can get a new stone. I can make a new tome. I just need to figure out were I am and get to Plegia; the Grimleal can easily obtain what I need.

The best way to do that is to find a road and travel to a human city. Having to rely on humans in any way is actually sickening, but it is the fastest way.

Lucky for me, just outside the field is a road, and I know for a fact that all road will eventually lead to somewhere. I head to the path and look around. I hear someone gasp and turn around to face them.

It's my Avatar. Or more accurately, the Avatar of my past self.

They turn to run, but I quickly draw my tome and shoot a blast of magic at them. It hits them directly in the back of the head and they fall down. That was too easy, so I cautiously walk over to them and give them a kick. They don't move at all. I do some other tests and confirm that they are actually knocked out.

Now what? I can't kill them, they're important and could be useful in the future, but I can't just drag them around with me. Might as well leave them here. Though first I drag the Avatar next to a tree in the field, as leaving them on the road would be too risky.

I stand to leave, but stop as I realize that they might have something useful. I search the Avatar's body and access their belongings. Let's see; two bronze swords, a Thunder tome, a Fire tome, and a vulnerary.

I drink the whole vulnerary and the sick feeling goes away. But I still feel weak though; weird. I throw the empty bottle and my now useless tome into the forest. I take one of the swords and the fire tome.

Now, time to get back to business. With my new weapons I set down the path.

* * *

After avoiding a knight and two nobles, that looked oddly familiar, I finally come across a town.

"Hey, what's one of you doing here?" someone asks. There is a group of ruffians right ahead in the path. Looks like their about the raid the town. Great.

One of them starts to approach me. I pull out my tome, ready to kill him.

"Hold, I'm Plegian," the ruffian cries as they raise their hand. I put the tome away. They must believe that I'm a Grimleal. Humorous. But that means they are willing to work with me.

"I seem to be lost. I need to return to Plegia," I inform the ruffian. He looks shocked.

"What? How'd you get all the way into Ylisse?" the ruffian questions.

"Unimportant, now I need to return to Plegia," I repeat. This human is trying my patience. He looks nervous from my insistence.

"Alright, I can spare one man to take you home. And then you can tell your superiors how helpful Garrick was," the ruffian exclaims. Typical humans, always only looking out for themselves.

The ruffian calls over one of his minions and orders them to take me to Plegia. And so, I follow the minion and travel to the west.

* * *

"We should rest for the night," the minion states and sits down. "It is still a day's journey west. You set up camp, since you wanted to go home so bad."

"Just to the west, that way?" I inquire as I point in the direction that we were walking. Then I move my hand to my side.

"Yeah, why?" the ruffian asks, but then gets a shocked face. I stabbed him through the chest.

"Because that means I don't need you," I explain and pull the sword out, the blood dripping off the blade.

I walk off as the life leaves the worm's face.

* * *

As I'm walking the air shifts around me unnaturally. I smirk as I sense my servants being unleashed onto the world.

* * *

"Halt! Who goes there?" a guard asks as I approach the border.

"Someone important. Now let me through," I command as I continue to walk forward.

"I said halt!" the guard insists, but starts screaming and eventually silenced as I incinerate him with my Fire tome.

I cross the border and enter Plegia. Now time to find someone useful.

* * *

It was easy to find the Grimleal's main church. They built it near the Dragon's Table and therefore close to the border. I enter the building and start looking around for a priest. I eventually find one and he doesn't look happy.

"How dare you enter Grima's most sacred place?" the Grimleal exclaims.

"How dare you lowly insect call this man-made building a sacred place," I retort.

"Who do you think you are?" the Grimleal continues his rant.

"Grima," I reply and the Grimleal stops.

"Impossible...Our god still slumbers!" he claims.

"You doubt me?" I ask. I call forth my power. I still feel weak, but it is enough to impose my presence. Proof enough for this insect.

"Lord Grima, forgive your servant!" the Grimleal cries and falls to his knees.

"You are forgiven; only for the fact that my presence here is due to unusual circumstances," I proclaim. "Future doubt will cost you your life!"

"May I inquire as to how you are here, lord?" he asks, still bowing.

"The plan was a success; I was awakened from my slumber. However, a group guided by Naga used time travel and are trying and undo what was done. I followed," I explain. "Now stand and tell me your name, servant, for you shall now be my highest servant."

"Fauder, at your service," the Grimleal states as he stands.

"That is a stupid name; my highest servant should have a better name," I state. I can not be represented by a person with a silly name. "From now on you are..." I quickly think of a better name, one that will strike fear in my enemies, "Validar."

"Then my name is Validar," the newly named Validar agrees.

"Now, I need you to procure me a Dragonstone," I command.

* * *

"Did you get a Dragonstone, Validar?" I inquire as my servant finally returns. I know that they are not that common, but it had been hours.

"Of course, master," Validar says as he pulls out a stone. I can sense the dragonic energy.

"Give it!" I command and grab the stone from Validar. I turn around stare at the object. It is definitely a real Dragonstone.

I try to channel my magic into the stone, but it rejects me. What is going on? I know enough about manaketes to know that this is how to format a Dragonstone.

No wait…

I try again and nothing happens. Did Naga's portal do more damage than I originally thought?

I had believed that the clashing between my magic and Naga's magic only destroyed my Dragonstone and damaged my tome.

But, now I can't seem to replace my stone. And that would mean...

"Get me a mirror," I command Validar. The faithful insect scurries off to fulfill my request. He soon returns with the desired object.

I take the mirror and use it to examine myself. I look mostly the same as before; female, white hair, red eyes. But there is one major difference.

Round HUMAN ears!

Anger swells. That stupid portal somehow severed my connection to my true form! I'm a manakete without their dragon form! Naga! I will kill you, your daughter, and your precious humans!

Validar starts to back away as I destroy the mirror in my hands. The shards pierce my flesh and cause me pain.

I need to calm down. There is a solution; my past self has their dragon form. I may be weakened, but they are not; they can still destroy humanity. With their help, I can still fulfill our purpose.

I just need to make sure that those time traveling roaches don't change too much. Not that fate can be changed anyway; but destiny's assurance is not excuse for inaction.

"Validar, you are high up in my church, correct?" I inquire.

"I am the high priest, Lord Grima. Only out ranked by the elders," Validar explains.

"I need you to brief me on the status of the plans on reawakening my past self," I command. Validar bows his head.

"As you command," he complies.

* * *

So, we now are now getting into the events of Awakening.

Chapters should start getting a bit longer from here on out.

Hope you enjoyed and see you next time!


	4. A Different Perspective

**A little late, but still on time. (sorry)**

**Anyway, Author Notes are now in bold! Should help to differentiate them from the actual story.**

**Finally, I don't own Fire Emblem**

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V.**

What happened? I'm laying down, and I think two people are talking above me. One's male, the other female.

I open my eyes, but close them again due to the sun. I open my eyes again and this time a shield them from the sun. The people seem to realize that I've awakened.

The man has blue hair and blue eyes. His outfit is mainly blue, with white boots, gloves, and a cape. Weirdly he has armor on his left arm while his left arm is completely exposed; showing of some symbol on his skin. I also notice that he has a sword.

The girl has blond hair and blue eyes. Her outfit is a cleric dress colored yellow, white, and brown. She also has a white head piece. She is holding a Heal staff, and it's possible that she used it on me, as evident by it glowing a bit.

We're in a field, with grass and flowers all around. On the edge of the field a see trees surround us and a path. And I'm on the ground for some reason.

"There're better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know," the man jokes. "Give me your hand." He holds out his hand and I reach to take it. As I do, I notice a strange symbol on my hand. Six purple eyes seem to be looking at me.

The man helps me stand and as I do, I notice another person. He has brown hair and eyes. He is clad in light blue and silver armor. He has a lance and an equally armored horse. He seems to glare at me.

"You all right?" the first man asks. He and the girl are looking at me in concern.

"Yes...thank you," I answer. They seem relieved by my answer.

"That's good. You were very injured when we found you," The girl explains.

"What happened?" the man asks. I try to think, but I can't recall a thing. I have basic knowledge however, beyond that, I know nothing.

"I don't know," I answer.

"How curious. Tell me, what's your name? Do you remember what you were doing here?" the man asks me.

"I don't know. I can't recall anything," I explain. My head hurts just trying to think of my past.

"You don't know your own name?" the man asks, confused. I shake my head 'no' as confirmation.

"Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" the girl exclaims.

"It's called bad acting," the armored man claims as he steps forward and holds his lance toward me.

"Frederick!" the girl cries as she turns to the armored man.

"We're to believe that you don't know anything?" Frederick questions as he continues to glare at me.

"B-but it's the truth!" I say and hold up my hand. If I remember correctly, this is a symbol of non-aggression.

"We can't just leave him here, Frederick. What sort of Shepard would we be if we left a sheep to wonder around lost?" the man argues. What are they talking about? I don't see any sheep.

"Just emphasize caution, milord. Else we let a wolf into our flock," Frederick claims as he puts his lance way. Are they using weird expressions that I don't remember?

"Alright, lets go to town and sort this out." the man decides. Wait a minute.

"Do I have a say in this? I don't know any of you!" I object. The man and girl seem nice, but Frederick seem to detest my presence.

"Peace friend. I promise nothing bad will happen to you," the man states.

"Yeah, we just want to help you." the girl claims.

"Alright," I resign; it's not like I have anywhere to go. We head out down the trail.

* * *

"So, am I your prisoner now?" I ask after awhile. The groups stops walking and turns to face me. I think I see Frederick nod.

"You'll be free to go once we determine that you're not an enemy of Ylisse," the man explains.

"Ah, is that where we are?" I ask. Ylisse sounds like the name of a place, and it is obvious that they are a group of soldiers because of Frederick's armor.

"Ha! Someone pay this actor. All know of the Kingdom of Ylisse!" Frederick laughs.

"He has amnesia, Frederick. Of course he does not know!" the girl pips up.

"Yes, friend. This land is known as the Kingdom of Ylisse," the man answers. "You know, I just realized that we never introduced ourselves."

"My name is Chrom. This is my delicate sister Lissa," Chrom introduces. But then Lissa interrupts him.

"I am not delicate!" Lissa proclaims as she pouts and waves her hands around in the air. "Please, ignore my brother," Lissa then says to me.

"And this is my loyal retainer Frederick the Wary," Chrom continues

"It is a title I wear with pride. One should keep an appropriate level of caution, and you are too trusting Chrom," Frederick claims. Chrom gets flustered by Frederick's claim but ignores it and turns to me.

"Well, now that you know our names, could you think of one for yourself?" Chrom asks. "We need to call you something." He has a point, I need a name, and if I can not remember mine I will need to create one. Lissa starts listing off a bunch of names as I think.

"Then call me Robin," I decide. It was one of the names Lissa said and for some reason stuck out to me.

"Well, it is nice to meet you Robin," Chrom says and holds out his hand. I shake it.

"And you too, Chrom," I say.

"Chrom, look! The town!" Lissa shouts and points. We look towards the town and I can see smoke coming from it. And I don't think that's normal. A large fire must have broke out or something.

"The town is ablaze! Those dirty Plegian brigands, no doubt." Chrom exclaims. "Frederick, Lissa, let's go!" Chrom starts to run toward the town.

"What about him?" Frederick asks and points towards me as he gets on his horse. He then starts to help Lissa up onto his steed.

"Unless he's on fire, he can wait!" Chrom shouts back towards us.

"Alright, milord. Wait up!" Frederick calls and orders his horse forward. The group then leaves my sight.

Now what? I don't know anything; so walking away would leave me alone in an unknown land. But following them would also be dangerous, and even then they could decide that I'm a threat and take me prisoner. However, Chrom and Lissa do seemed nice; not many people would help out a stranger.

I think sticking with them would be the best move. I run after them to the burning town.

* * *

The town looks horrible. Signs of conflicts and dead bodies line the streets. Luckily, none of them are Chrom, Lissa, or Frederick. Though some have better clothing than the others; probably the town's guard unfortunately. The sounds of conflict become louder as I reach the town square. I see the group and run over to them.

"-after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again," I hear Chrom say as I approach.

"Robin! Why did you follow us?" Chrom asks as he notices me. Frederick freaks out and points his lance at me.

"Wait! I've come to help. I'm armed, if you'll have me," I explain and stop my approach.

"Of course-there is strength in number. Stay close, just in case," Chrom states and shoots Frederick a look. Frederick looks embarrassed and stops pointing his lance at me, though he still eyes me warily.

"Just remember Robin. We face practiced thieves and murders, so we can not guarantee your safety if you join us in battle," Frederick warns. On the surface it sounds like a threat, but I believe that Frederick is genuinely informing me of the possibility of death. It seems like the knight does care about me in some way.

"I realize that," I inform. I'd seen the carnage on my way to regroup with them.

"Milord, have you thought of a strategy?" Federick asks Chrom. Chrom scrunches his brow.

"Charge in and defeat them," Chrom states, and I resist the urge to facepalm. I take a quick glance at the enemy.

"That won't work; what appears to be the leader has hostages," I inform Chrom.

"And how do you know that?" Frederick asks, taking a threatening step towards me.

"Do you not see them?" I asks. "I just took a quick glance and was able to spot them"

"Truly?" Frederick mumbles in confusion.

"Yes. Can you not?" I answer.

"Tactician's Sight," Frederick mumbles in confusion.

"What's that?" Lissa asks.

"I can explain later, but first. What else can you tell about the enemy, Robin?" Frederick asks me. I look around at the bandits.

"Three in the square; one sword, one axe, and one mage. Two by the chapel across the bridge; one sword and the leader with an axe." I inform Frederick of what I see.

"Suggestions?" Frederick questions further.

"First, take out the three in the square," I suggest. "Then group up at the bridge and deal with the other two without harming the hostages."

"Alright, that's good," Frederick says. "I'll go for the sword user; Chrom, you go for the axe user, and Robin can go after the mage. Lissa, stay back and get ready to heal if needed."

"Right," Chrom says. We move out to put the strategy in motion. I head towards the mage while hiding behind the stalls. I hear the others engaging in combat. The mage hears too and pulls out a Wind tome.

I reveal myself before the mage can assist his comrades and pull out my Thunder tome. I fire the spell and blast the mage with electricity. The mage grunts in pain and fires a Wind spell at me. The violent wind cuts and scrapes me as it hits. I grit through the pain and cast another Thunder spell. The mage tries to dodge, but is not fast enough.

With the enemy dealt with, I head toward the bridge where the others are waiting for me.

"Oh no, you're hurt! Here, let me heal you," Lissa says. She pulls out her Heal staff and uses its magic. This magic is pleasant, and the injuries caused by the mage's spell disappear like they were never there.

"Surrender, you're outnumbered!" Chrom shouts towards the remaining two bandits.

"That may be so, but come any closer and this lady here gets it! The Great Garrick won't go down so easily!" the bandit leader shouts and for emphasis he brings his Hand Axe to the villager's throat and draws a little blood.

"Aim carefully and hit him with your magic," Frederick whispers to me. I do a minor nod in agreement and discreetly pull out my tome, waiting for the the right moment.

Garrick move slightly away from the hostage and I let my Thunder spell loose. At the same time Chrom darts forward and engages the other ruffian with the sword. I also run forward; the leader was only stunned. I pull out my Bronze Sword and stab him.

"Another one...but...why's one of you...helping...Ylisse?" the leader chokes out. The man then falls to ground and his life ends. What did he mean by 'one of you' and 'another one'?

"You okay?" Chrom asks as he approaches me. He is using a piece of cloth to clean his rapier.

"Yeah," I say, not really in the mood to talk.

"Lucky we were close by," Lissa states as she walked over to us after healing the woman.

"Yes, our assistance helped to keep the casualties at a minimum." Frederick informs us as he comes over after talking to a villager. "Would have been much worse if we had not arrived."

"You were amazing Robin! Sword skills, magic, and strategy!" Lissa claims.

"It was nothing," I rebut. I honestly don't know what she's going on about; I hardly used my sword and Frederick came up with most of the strategy.

"Yes, your skills were quite good," Chrom says, turning his attention to me. "How would you like to join the Shepards? That's our militia group."

"Milord, are you sure that is wise? He still claims to have no memories," Frederick warns.

"I understand your concern, Sir Frederick" I explain. "But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know."

"Robin fought to save Ylissean lives. That is enough for me." Chrom proclaims. Man, Frederick is right. Chrom is too trusting; it's luck that I'm truthful and not lying.

"Besides, the Shepards could use a person with Robin's talent. You're always telling me to learn tactics or hire a tactician," Chrom explains to Frederick.

"But..." Frederick starts.

"And I believe his story, odd as it might be." Chrom continues, interrupting Frederick.

"Thank you, Chrom. I would be honored to join you," I state. Truly, I don't know anyone and Chrom has been so nice; any normal person would have either ignored me or taken advantage of me. And, I am grateful to find a good purpose for my life; saving people.

"Fine, but I am keeping an eye on you," Frederick informs me.

"And I hope to one day earn your trust, Sir Frederick," I respond. Frederick seems slightly wary, but mostly pleased by my answer.

"Now, we should inform the Exalt about this attack. Plegian bandits crossing the border has become a major problem as of late," Frederick states.

"Plegians?" I ask. The term is unfamiliar and I'll need to learn all I can.

"Plegia is the neighboring country to the west. Currently, they are try to instigate war with us. And to do that they are sending all their criminals into our territory," Chrom explains to me.

"And that causes the poor townspeople to suffer!" Lissa proclaims.

"Anyway, Frederick is right, we need to get to the capital immediately." Chrom says and starts to walk away, Frederick following behind.

"Wait a minute! We're leaving right now." Lissa complains.

"Yes, we need to get to the capital quickly. No time can be wasted." Frederick states.

"But it's going to be dark soon!" Lissa cries.

"Then we'll find dinner and camp on the road." Chrom says.

"Really? Either way we'll get there tomorrow." I supply. It's a weak excuse, but I would like a good meal and rest after that battle. And who knows that last time I had either.

"Exactly!" Lissa exclaims as she turns to me after my agreement. But Chrom and Frederick keep walking away.

"Hurry up, you two!" Frederick shouts at us in a commanding tone.

"Yes sir!" I comply and run towards them.

* * *

**That's right! Robin will have his own chapters.**

**Robin will show the Shepard's side of the war.**

**While Grima will be plotting in the background and manipulating events.**

**Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next week!**


	5. Night in the Woods

**Late Chapter! So, sorry! ****But I was busy with important stuff IRL.**

***Lifelight starts playing***

**I thought I turned that off...**

**I don't own Fire Emblem**

* * *

**Robin P.O.V.**

I try to keep myself distracted as we travel through the woods. We've been marching to Ylisstol for hours now. The adrenaline from the early battle has worn off and I feel like I haven't eat in days.

Basically, I'm tired and starving.

I try not to show it, or complain. I know I'm on thin ice with Frederick and me complaining is not a good idea.

Even if Lissa is.

"I told you guys, it's getting dark out! Ech! And now the noisy, disgusting bugs are out," Lissa shouts, as she starts to flail her arms around at the bugs that are swarming around us. One then flies into her mouth and she start making weird sounds.

"Ha ha, hardship builds character, Lissa," Chrom chuckles as he looks over toward his sister.

"I think I swallowed it," Lissa mumbles in despair.

"I think this is a good place to set up camp," Frederick states as he stops walking.

"Who wants to get firewood?" Chrom asks.

"We should prioritize food," I supply. What can I say? I'm hungry.

"Okay, Chrom and I will go hunting for food. Robin, set up the campsite. And Lissa, could you gather some firewood?" Frederick orders and we all agree.

* * *

Setting up tents is hard. I thankfully remembered how, but I'm not good at it. Lissa actually had to help me after she finished gathering the firewood. But she promised not to tell.

"We got a bear!" Chrom exclaims as he and Frederick return from hunting. Is he joking? But I am proven wrong when Frederick follows carrying the corpse. Is bear even edible? My stomach growls and I quickly decide that meat is meat.

Frederick uses a knife to prepare the bear as Chrom starts a fire with the wood. Lissa looks at the bear with deadpan face. I just hang around, not knowing what to do.

Frederick finishes preparing the meat and passes it to Chrom to cook over the fire. Chrom begins and the meat starts to smell...even worse. The rest of us wait around the fire as Chrom finishes our dinner.

"I think that it's ready," Chrom states. He then passes out the meat evenly between all of us. I stare at the meat; it smells of rubber boot. I'm very hungry. I take a bite, and its edible. It's not good, but not horrible, and I'm so starving that 'not horrible' is good enough. I dig into my meal, finally satisfying my hunger.

I partially listen to the others' conversation. Chrom praises the bear meat, but Frederick and Lissa refuse to eat it; Frederick using a horrible excuse to do so. Frederick gives his portion to Chrom and Lissa gives her's to me.

"Thanks, I'm starving," I say as she does so.

We soon finish eating and decide to go to sleep, in order to wake up early tomorrow.

* * *

What the?

I awaken and feel an unnatural sensation. It's magic, but cold. Is it dark magic? But what kind?

I shake off my tiredness and look around. I am at the campsite, and there appears to be a fire in the distance. I jump up and rush over to Chrom's tent, he's not there. I then try Lissa's to the same result. Having no other options, I then go over to Frederick and shake him awake.

"Something is wrong. And I can't find Chrom or Lissa," I explain to Frederick, and that news causes him to wake up instantly.

"What did you do to them?" Frederick questions me threateningly as he stands up.

"Nothing, Sir Frederick. But they are not here and we need to find them," I answer quickly. Frederick then gets his armor and puts it on.

"Then we have no time to lose," Frederick states and walks over to his horse. "Get on, it'll be faster." I comply and get on the horse. We gallop off to find the siblings.

* * *

After a while, I eventually spot Chrom and Lissa; I tell Frederick and we head over towards them. They are surrounded by some sort of humanoid monsters. The monsters have greyish purple skin, and a weird brown mask like thing that covers their whole face.

Luckily, Chrom seems to be doing a decent job against them. Additionally, they are being aided by a Masked Swordsman. The swordsman's mask is similar to a blue butterfly; it matches their short blue hair and their unique blue outfit with a blue and red cape.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" Frederick shouts as we ride over to them. We stop near them and I jump off.

"Yeah, we are. Are you guys okay?" Lissa responds.

"Then no one was hurt. Thank Naga," Frederick says.

"Are such horrific creatures commonplace?" I ask. I have no knowledge of these things.

"They're not from around here. I promise you that," Chrom answers.

"We need to put these...things...to the blade," Frederick states. "Careful; we know nothing about this enemy."

"Aim for the head. And be warned, they know nothing of pain," the Masked Man answers. That's suspicious; how do they know? Frederick narrows his eyes at the Swordsman but doesn't say anything.

"Are those old forts?" I question as a notice structures nearby. "Those would be good for cover."

"Good plan; let's make our way over there," Frederick agrees.

"Lissa, stay close," Chrom says as he charges towards the nearest fort. The rest of us following close behind.

A creature with an axe moves to block our path, but Chrom stabs though its head using his rapier. I hear a noise and turn to see an arrow heading straight towards me, but before I can react the Masked Stranger blocks it with their sword.

"Are you okay un...sir?" the Mask Man asks.

"Yes, thank you," I say. We continue towards the fort and take cover behind its walls.

"Robin, what's the enemy composition?" Frederick asks. I take a look at the enemy, and dodge another arrow.

"Three axes, two swords, and an archer who seems to like me," I answer and joke a little. "One of the axes is bigger than the rest, but it's just standing around. The four other melee creatures are moving in on our location."

"We should plan quickly then," Frederick states. I hear a horse approaching and get in a guarded stance. Then a red haired cavalier woman rides into the fort.

"Captain Chrom. I was looking for you, but then these ash-faced freaks came out of nowhere," the rider states. I relax my guard when she address Chrom as captain; she must be apart of the Shepherds.

"Well, we could use your assistance in dealing with them," Chrom says. Then a stranger ran into the fort. He has teal hair in a weird style and an equally unique outfit.

"Hold Milady," the stranger shouts. "Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust? Leave war the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need only love."

"Who the hell are you?" Sully asks. "Never mind, no time for this Ruffles."

"W-wait, my name's Virion. Archest of Archers! I know my manly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming, but..." The name starts, but is cut off by Sully kicking him were the sun don't shine. Virion then falls to the ground.

"We'll deal with that later," Frederick decides and everyone agrees.

"Frederick, ride over to the archer and take them out. Your horse is fast enough to get you over there quickly, and your armor should be able to take some arrow shots, right?" I suggest. Frederick nods in agreement and takes off.

"I'll take down the leader," the Masked Man states and runs out of the fort.

"Chrom and Sully, take out the approaching hostiles," I decide. "Chrom, focus on the axe fighter, and Sully on the sword wielders." The two comply to me orders and move out.

"What are we doing, Robin?" Lissa asks.

"You heal that guy while I'll protect you," I inform her. She nods and pull out here staff and gets to work.

I hear the commotion outside and I hope everything is going okay. A creature then shambles into the fort. Fear goes through me. Did someone get hurt? Can I stop it? I pull out my sword and engage the monster in combat.

I try going for the head first but the creature blocks my strike and counter attacks. I was unable to block the counter and feel the creature's axe penetrate my leg. I fall to the ground but am able to roll away from the monster and try to stand up, but the pain is great.

I turn to see the monster charge, and I see the small amount of my life that I remember flash before me eyes.

But then, an arrow shoots through the creature's mask and it staggers back. I quickly grab my Thunder tome and, from the floor, cast my magic. The electricity flies from my hand straight toward the monster, hitting it and finishing it.

"I got you, Robin," I hear Lissa say. The pain then starts to subside as I feel the healing magic wash over me.

"Thank you, both of you," I say. Virion was the one who fired the arrow that saved my life.

"Robin, Lissa, are you alright? I was unable to stop one of those thing from getting through," Chrom says as he enters the fort looking panicked.

"We're alive," I say as Lissa continues to heal my leg.

"I'm sorry," Chrom says.

"Nothing to be sorry about. Holding off two enemies at once is difficult without a mount," I state to make Chrom feel better. I don't blame him. Chrom smiles. Frederick, Sully, and the Masked Stranger return.

"Um, I want to thank you...for before. You were very brave," Lissa informs the Masked Man. What happened before me and Frederick arrived? I think I see a light blush on Lissa's face.

"Yes. I must thank you for saving my sister's life. My name is Chrom. What is yours?" Chrom asks the Masked Swordsman.

"You may call me Marth," the Masked Man says.

"After the hero king of old?" Chrom asks. "You certainly fight like a legend. Where did you learn your way with the sword?"

"This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity," Marth claims, ignoring Chrom's question. "What you saw tonight was but a prelude." Marth then runs off.

"Hey, wait!" Lissa calls after him.

"Not much for conversation are they?" I joke. "Though, their knowledge of those creature is suspicious."

"Mysterious indeed. But for now, I am more concerned about the capital. We should make haste," Frederick supplies.

"Right," Chrom agrees, and we head off to Ylisstol.

* * *

**So Robin continues to travel with the Shepherds and encounter unknown humanoid monsters and the Mysterious Swordsman Marth.**

**Spoilers: the Risen and Lucina [Like you didn't know that]**

**Hope you enjoyed and I will see you next time!**


	6. Becoming a Shepherd

**Its been a few weeks since I last updated, huh**

**...**

**I still don't own Fire Emblem**

* * *

**Robin P.O.V.**

"Wow...is that Ylisstol?" I ask in awe. A large city is visible in the distance, and even from here I can see the massive size and impressive architecture.

"Yes it is. Impressive isn't it?" Chrom answers, a look of pride appearing on his face.

"Indeed," I respond.

"Tis quite the magnificent city," Virion exclaims, "And only enhanced by the beautiful maidens within!"

"Why are following us, Ruffles?" Sully asks the archer in disgust. "I thought you would have learned your lesson."

"Virion. And I wish to join your group," Virion answers. Really? I thought he was just heading to the capital as well. I hope he is not trying to join just because of Sully.

"Well, Lissa informed me that you saved her and Robin's lives," Chrom responds. "If you would like to join, we would gladly have you."

Virion looks delighted by Chrom's answer and nods. I notice Frederick facepalm, and Sully doesn't look very excited either.

"We should get going," Frederick states after a quick recovery. Everyone agrees and we head into the city.

* * *

"It appears the city was spared from the chaos we encountered; thank Naga," Frederick says after a while, as we enter the city square. I notice that the people move away and make a path for our group; the Shepherds must be pretty famous to gain this kind of respect.

"That's a relief!" Lissa exclaims.

I notice a commotion ahead, as the people are gathered around an escort of knights and a blond woman in a yellow dress and wearing a crown; she also has an familiar mark on her forehead. From the murmurs of the crowd, I learn that the woman is the Exalt.

"The Exalt is your ruler, right?" I ask the rest of the group. I believe that they had mentioned it before, but I was not completely sure.

"Yes, and her name is Lady Emmeryn," Frederick responds.

"Is it safe for her to walk amongst commoners?" I question. It seems like a safety issue.

"Perhaps not," Chrom answers, "But the Exalt is symbol of peace and has a calming presence. Her walking with the people inspires them, and with Plegia poking our border, the people need her."

"Then the people are indeed lucky to have her," I respond. I may not have my memories, but I do know that most nobles would not risk themselves for their citizens. The Exalt must be very brave and caring to endanger herself just to calm them.

"And she's also the best big sister anyone could asks for!" Lissa shouts.

Wait, what?! Their siblings?!

"That would make you and Chrom..." I mumble as I process this new information. I can feel myself becoming pale.

"The prince and princess of the realm," Frederick finishes, chuckling at my expense.

"Chrom...I mean Prince Chrom and Princess Lissa. Please forgive my dreadful manners!" I exclaim as a give each of them a bow.

"No, no need for apologies," Lissa says waving both her hands in a 'no' gesture.

"Just our names is fine," Chrom elaborates. "If it had not been, we would have corrected you when we first met. I want the Shepherds to feel at ease around us and to know that they can talk to us."

"Oh, okay then," I respond.

"Now, let us return to the palace. We can meet Emm there," Chrom states.

"I'll head back to barracks," Sully says and takes off, Virion following after her. The rest of us follow Chrom to the palace.

* * *

As we head through the palace I observe the decor. Green banners line the halls and decorative windows allow the natural light of the sun to shine through the palace. Though the most impressive are the paintings; rulers and heroes of the past watching as we walk by.

We stop in front of a large set of doors; Chrom talks to a guard, and we are let in almost immediately.

"Chrom, Lissa, welcome home. And good day, Frederick," the Exalt says as we enter. "How did your patrol fare?"

"Unfortunately, we had to fight off a group of Plegian brigands," Chrom answers.

"Forgive me, Milord. It seems the new recruits sent to the border were not enough to stop them," a knight answers. The knight has light blue hair, reddish eyes, and her armor indicates that she is a pegasus knight.

"No need to apologize," Chrom answers. "We should send a messenger to check on the border, though."

"And besides, we had plenty of help!" Lissa exclaims and waves her arms towards me.

"Ah, I don't believe that we have meet. What is your name, sir?" the Exalt asks me.

"Robin, Your Highness," I respond. Chrom and Lissa may not care for formalities, but until told otherwise, best to use them for Emmeryn.

"He fought bravely with us against the brigands. He showed skill with tactics and I would like to appoint him as the Shepherd's Tactician," Chrom explains.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak," Frederick states, "I have concern with Robin being given that position."

"Please elaborate, Frederick," the Exalt decides.

"He claims to have no memory and his cloak is clearly of Plegian origin. He could be a spy or assassin," Frederick explains. My cloak's Plegian? So that's why the Brigand had a reaction towards me. Who was I before I lost my memories?

"Chrom, does this man have your trust? Do you believe his story?" the Exalt questions Chrom.

"Fully," he responds confidently.

"Then I will trust your judgement. If you have faith in him, then I will as well," the Exalt tells Chrom and then turns to Frederick, "Thank you Frederick for always looking out for my young siblings, and I hope that you will continue to do so from any threat. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have such a tireless guardian." Did she just tell Frederick to keep an eye on me?

"Thank you, milady, and of course I will continue my duties," Frederick complies. I do hope I will earn his trust soon; we may not have had the best first impressions, but I have complete respect for him.

"Now onto other business. Have you heard about monstrous creatures appearing out of nowhere?" Chrom asks.

"Yes, reports of creatures are coming in from all across Ylisse," the pegasus knight answers.

"We are about to hold council about the issue. I hope that you be joining us, Chrom" the Exalt explains.

"Of course," Chrom responds.

"That's our cue to leave!" Lissa shouts and runs over to me. "Come on, I'll show you around."

* * *

"And here's the Shepard's garrison," Lissa explains as we enter a room. It has a couple of tables and supplies around the place, including an empty set of armor, and there are five doorways leading off into other areas. I notice Virion, Sully, and three other people hanging around the place.

The guy I don't recognize has grey eyes and blond hair in a spiked back style. He has black pants and brown leg armor. He also has brown armor on his left arm, but is currently shirtless for some reason.

One of the girls has grey eyes and grey hair that's wavy and let down. She has a purple outfit with pinkish steel pegasus knight armor, and a hair pin styled like a pair of wings.

The other girl has pink eyes and blond hair in a very unique style. She is clearly a noble with her fancy pink and white clothes, white ribbons, brown boots, and a white parasol.

"This is the main area; weapon storage is over there, there's the mess hall, the male barracks are down that hallway, and the female's are the other hallway, so don't go down that one accidentally," Lissa informs me as she points to the different doorways.

"Lissa, there you are! I've been on pins and needles worrying about you," the noble says as she run over to Lissa.

"Oh, hey, Maribelle!" Lissa responds and tries to go for a hug, but the noble backs away.

"Don't you 'oh, hey' me. You left with Prince Chrom without telling me! I've been worried sick about you," Maribelle snaps.

"Aw, you worry too much. The worst part was the bugs and what Chrom called our dinner," Lissa states.

"Hey, squirt! Where is Chrom? I bet it was tough out there without the Teach and his axe," the blond man shouts as he walks over.

"So, you're the Teach now? I did not know one could teach a lack of common sense," Lissa jabs.

"Yeh, the Vaike's great...wait, was that an insult?" Vaike says starting out proudly, but ending dejectedly.

"Beg pardon, but when will the captain arrive?" the other girl asks.

"Poor Sumia. She was watching the horizon all day yesterday for you guys," Maribelle whispers to Lissa, though it was not that quiet, as I was able to hear her.

"That's so sweet," Lissa whispers back.

"So, what's your name stranger?" Vaike asks as he slaps my back. It appears that he walked over when I was distracted listening to Lissa and Maribelle.

"Robin. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sir Vaike," I respond politely and offer a handshake, to which he accepts.

"Oh, right! Guys, this is Robin, he's going to be the Shepard's new Tactician," Lissa explains and introduces me to the others. "You should see his battle skills."

"Can he do this though?!" Vaike shouts and proceeds to let out a giant belching burp.

"Unfortunately not," I respond, trying to be polite; don't want to make a bad first impression. Though I can't help but awkwardly laugh a little.

"Ugh, that was abhorrent! Don't pollute the air with your buffoonery! And Robin, I hoped that you were cut from finer cloth," Maribelle seethes and walks away. Looks like my plan to not make any bad first impressions failed.

"Don't worry, it can take time for Maribelle to get used to new people. But, she's a great person once you get to know her," Lissa explains to me. Oh, that's good; I don't want any of the Shepherd to hate me, and Frederick is already going to be a challenge. I hear people approaching from behind and I turn around to see Chrom and Frederick.

"Captain, you've returned! I..." Sumia starts to say as she walks toward Chrom, but she falls down flat on her face. What did she trip on? I don't see anything that could have caused it.

"Sumia! Are you alright?" Chrom asks as he helps her up.

"Yes," Sumia mumbles with a blush on her face. Chrom then moves towards the center of the room.

"All right, listen, everyone. We will be marching for Regna Ferox," Chrom announces.

"Regna Ferox?" I ask.

"A kingdom of warriors to the north. We'll need their strength to quell the Risen menace, that is what we are calling the creatures we encountered last night." Chrom explains. "Normally, the Exalt would request such aid in person, but with recent event, she needs to stay in the capital."

"We leave in two days, so you best prepare yourselves," Frederick states.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**I'll see you again in a second.**


	7. Journey to West Ferox

**And here's a second chapter today**

**I don't own Fire Emblem**

* * *

**Grima P.O.V.**

"And that should be everything, master," Validar states as he finishes the explanation. It's a good plan, for being concocted by a human, but it succeeds, so I'll see it through.

"Alright, continue as scheduled until I say otherwise," I order.

"As you command," Validar complies.

"Now I need a place to work and tome supplies," I command and the insect scurries off to fulfill my request.

* * *

After fulfilling my orders, I had Validar leave in order for me to work in peace.

I take the quill and start inscribing magic words and symbols to the blank tomes. I have only briefly studied the art of making tomes, but as a master of dark magic, I know enough to make some dark tomes.

As I'm working, I am shocked of how easy it is. The necessary symbols and words seem to come to my mind as I need them.

After a while I finish my first tome, and then proceed to work on two more. The first tome I made was a replacement for my personal tome. The other two I inscribe with communication magic.

I still need to travel to Thebes to destroy the objects that allowed those children to travel through time. But I also need to keep the plans for my past self's awakening on track. So the simplest solution is to create a way to keep in touch with the Grimleal as I travel.

* * *

"Some are asking about you. What should I tell them?" Validar asks as he returns.

"You were smart not to run your mouth," I compliment and after thinking for a second decide on a response, "Simply tell them that I am an important Grimleal named Reflect."

"And if the elders ask? They won't believe that; to them you have come out of nowhere," the bug questions further.

"Kill them. They're unnecessary fools," I respond. "Also, what is the fastest method to reaching Regna Ferox?"

"Uh, I would say simply heading north by wyvern would be the fastest method, Master," Validar answers.

"Then prepare transportation and supplies for me," I order.

"Yes, Master. Please follow me," Validar replies.

* * *

"This is the supplies room. What do you need?" Validar asks.

"Father, there you are! What are you doing?" a Grimleal shouts as they run over. They have black hair and look familiar. Oh, right! Validar had another son besides my Avatar. Daraen, I think his name is.

"I'll get them myself," I say as I walk away to get tomes, gold, and some water as Validar and the failed avatar talk.

* * *

"Here's the wyvern keep," Validar states as we enter the stables full of wyverns.

It disgusts me.

Poor creatures; they used to be powerful sky dragons. However, degeneration had an unusual effect on their tribe, turning them into tamable animals rather than destructive monsters. I know that these are all descendants, so they were born like this, but it is still a terrible sight.

"Aw, Lord Fauder! How can I help you today?" a Grimleal asks, from his outfit I can see that they are likely the stable keep.

"It is Validar now. Grima themself has spoken to me and bestowed me a new name!" Validar exclaims to the Grimleal.

"That's amazing, sir!" the Grimleal states.

"We need your fastest wyvern," Validar informs the stable keep.

"Ah, it's right here sir," the keep replies. The wyvern mentioned is definitely a strong looking one. The wyvern has green scales and bright red eyes.

"The green variety is not as good in battle as the black variety, but they are faster," the stable keep explains.

"That's fine," I decide. I don't know how to fight on wyvern back; all I need it for is transportation.

"You heard her. Prepare this wyvern for travel," Validar orders the keeper. The keeper then runs around getting various supplies and a saddle. The keeper then opens gate and leads the wyvern outside and we follow.

"Here you go," I tell Validar as I hand him one of the communication tomes. "Contact me with this if there are any complications with the plan."

"Of course, Master," Validar says softly so that the keeper can't hear. I then walk over to the wyvern and mount it.

"**Please take me north**," I ask the wyvern in Dragon's Tongue. I have never ridden any mount before, but I'm hoping that the beast will respond to their ancient language.

It seem to work as the wyvern takes off from the ground and starts to fly away.

* * *

We've been flying north for a long time. The sun is actually starting to set and I notice that my wyvern is starting to tire out.

"**Take us down. Time to rest**," I inform the wyvern. The creature responds to my order and we start to descend.

We reach the ground and the wyvern seems to fall asleep immediately. I jump off it and observe our surroundings.

The desert of Plegia has only sand for miles. Very few creatures can survive out here with the little water available. Not to mention the extreme heat during the day and extreme cold during the night.

Lucky, both me and my companion are dragons, so we can survive the extreme temperature of this terrain. And we have plenty of water in our supplies.

I sit down next to the wyvern and close my eyes.

* * *

"Well, what do we have here?" I hear a person ask. I can't fall asleep and it seem that someone has approached us while I had my eyes closed.

I open my eyes and stand up. Looking around I notice that we are surrounded by brigands.

"So, you're awake. Hand over your goods and we might let you live," one of the brigands shouts as he holds his axe in a threatening manner.

It seems these bandits decided not to migrate to Ylisse and instead chose to continue to pillage the dessert. It's now going to be their biggest mistake.

I use my magic and call to my servants. And I feel them respond to my command.

"What the fell's going on!" I hear multiple bandits shout as my servants rise from the ground. The Risen, as the humans call them, are my faithful servants and obey my every command, even in my weakened state.

"Kill them all," I say. The Risen obey and engage in combat with the brigands. Some charge towards me and I pull out my new Arcfire tome.

I cast the fire magic and the flame charges toward the incoming enemy. Most catch aflame, but one able to dodge the fire and another survives the blaze. I quickly change my Arcfire tome for an Arcthunder one.

The one who dodged reaches me first and raises his axe to strike. I barely dodge the incoming attack. The steel slightly touches my skin. I retaliate immediately and blast the brigand away with lightning magic.

The second bandit, having recovered, moves in to attack with his sword in a straight strike. I avoid the attack and trip the man. I step on his back and pull out my bronze sword; I take the blade and stab him through the neck.

"Monster!" the final brigand shouts and charges straight at me with his axe raised. I simply charge my Arcthunder tome and zap the charging bug with lighting magic. He falls to the ground, dead.

With the battle now over, I dispel my Risen. I grab my sword and pull it out of the corpse's neck and sheath it. Oh, almost forgot. I summon some thanatophages and have them turn the dead humans into loyal Risen that I then dismiss.

With that all done I return to where I was sitting and close my eyes.

* * *

I feel the sunshine on my face and open my eyes. I walk over to my wyvern companion's face and start tapping it.

"**Time to get up**," I say. The wyvern wakes up and tries to bite me, but I moved my hand away before it could. I climb onto the wyvern's back.

"**Continue North**," I order and we take off. After a while I realize that the wyvern does not have a name, or at least not one I know.

"You know, I should give you a name. **Do you have a name?**" I asks the wyvern. The beast shakes it head no, I think. I brainstorm some names until I think of a good one.

"**I'll call you Euden**," I inform the wyvern after deciding on that name.

* * *

"**Take us down there**," I ask Euden. We have reached the border to Regna Ferox. Euden descends in front of the wall.

"I would like entry to your country!" I shout towards the wall.

"State your business!" a guard shouts back.

"A simple traveler wanting to observe the upcoming tournament!" I respond back.

"You may enter," the guard responds. It is a good thing that the fake 'Ylisse' attack on the board is happening today, and that news has not reached this part of the board yet. Otherwise it would have been much harder to enter the country.

"**Let's go**," I tell Euden, and we take off to travel to Thebes.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed both the new chapters.**

**And I'm sorry about not updating for two weeks.**

**I will be updating on Saturday again, s****o I'll see you all next week.**


	8. Preparations in Ylisstol

**Ready for another chapter!**

**I still don't own Fire Emblem.**

* * *

**Robin P.O.V.**

"So, did you get everything you need?" Chrom asks me as we walk out of a store. Chrom had been kind enough to show me around the shopping district of Ylisstol and he even purchased the supplies I needed, seeing as I don't have any money.

"Yes, and I can't thank you enough Chrom," I respond.

"No problem. As leader of the Shepherds, I need to make sure our tactician has all the equipment they need," Chrom insists.

"Milord, it's getting dark out; we should retire to the castle," Frederick informs us.

"Right as always, Frederick. Let's go," Chrom agrees. We walk for a while and eventually reach the castle.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Chrom says to us as he head off.

"Well, Robin, tomorrow we have training in the morning. So be at the training ground at the crack of dawn," Frederick informs me as he leaves. Well, I better go to my room and get some sleep.

* * *

I wake up to someone shaking me. I open my eyes and it's dark outside, but the person is holding a candle, and I can see that it's Virion.

"Good marrow, sir Robin. I was told to awaken you for the training," Virion explains to me.

"Right. Thanks," I mumble as I get up. I walk to the door and make my way towards the training ground, with Virion following behind.

"Did you sleep in your clothes?" Virion asks me as we walk.

"Yes. I don't have any night clothes," I respond.

"My, that's unfortunate. Why did you not procure any while shopping yesterday?" Virion continues.

"I have no money of my own and didn't want to impose on Chrom too much," I explain. Honestly, sleeping in my clothes is not that big of an issue and, truthfully, I didn't even think of getting new clothing yesterday. I probably should when I get my first payment as a Shepherd.

Virion give a simple "ah" as a response.

We continue walking and reach the training ground. The sun has started to rise by this point. I quickly notice Frederick and the other Shepherds, but strangely only Sully and Vaike are there.

"Good. You're just on time," Frederick tells us as we approach. "Now, get in line."

"Welcome to Frederick's Fanatical Fitness Hour. Good luck; you're going to need it," I hear Vaike whisper as we walk past.

* * *

At least I lasted longer than Virion.

That was borderline torture. My body is aching and screaming at me for what it went through. I swear Frederick was smiling at our struggle.

I try to sit up and almost fall down to the ground again, but someone catches me.

"Why can't Frederick go easy on the new guys?" A green knight asks himself as he assists me. He hand me a canteen and I start to drink the water within.

"Thank you, sir," I say.

"You're a lifesaver. I'm in your debt," I hear Virion say.

"No problem. My name's Stahl, it's nice to meet you both," the knight introduces. We talk for a while; Virion is surprisingly good conversation and Stahl is a nice guy.

After I get my strength back, I stand up and make my way over to Frederick. There is something that I'm curious about.

"Sir Frederick, may I ask you an inquiry of mine?" I say.

"Sure," Frederick state simply.

"When I displayed my above average eyesight you called it something and I was hoping that you could explain," I ask.

"Right, I did. But, before I answer, tell me, how much do you remember about magic?" Frederick says. I think hard about magic, but nothing else comes to mind except how to cast the most basic spells.

"Just how to use a tome honestly," I answer.

"Then I know someone who you should talk to," Frederick states, "Follow me."

Frederick leads me through the halls and we reach a door. Frederick knocks on the door and I hear a female voice telling us to enter. We enter through the door and into some kind of laboratory. There are books, tomes, liquids, and various other supplies.

In the back I notice two mages, one female and the other is a young boy. The female has red hair and eyes. She has on black and white robes with a mage hat and glasses. The boy has brown hair and eyes. He has on blue and white robes with a mage hat.

"Miriel, are you busy?" Frederick asks the female mage.

"No, just showing Ricken some things," Miriel answers.

"Could you give Robin here a lesson on magic. He claims to have amnesia and therefore does not remember much about magic," Frederick explains the situation.

"Amnesia; fascinating. How much do you remember? Any past memories surfacing? Anything seem strangely familiar?" Miriel starts questioning.

"Nothing before I woke up a few days ago, no, and no," I answer.

"We should run some tests," Miriel says. I don't like the way she said that.

"Um...Miss Miriel, how about we teach him about magic first," Ricken interjects.

"Hm, I guess we could. But I still want to run those tests," Miriel decides.

"Just give him a general overview and make sure to include skills," Fredericks says to Miriel.

"Alright then. There are two types of magic; casting and innate. Casting magic is the type of magic that tomes and staves are, and they can only be used by those with an aptitude for it. It is possible to use casting magic without a tome or staff, but it's dangerous and less effective. Innate magic is mainly skills in humans. Anyone can use this type, but it is extremely difficult to learn. It takes years of dedicated training, and so only the best warriors are able to use innate magic," Miriel explains. I would hate to hear the longer version.

"You get all that?" Ricken whisper asks me and I nod in response.

"Your ability to see far distances in great detail is a skill called Tactician Sight," Frederick informs me.

"Really? I have a skill?" I say.

"Even more interesting. You don't remember learning it, but can still use it! Innate magic is very rare, much less in amnesiacs," Miriel says. "I must learn the secrets of your mind." I start to back away.

"Run," Ricken says and I bolt.

* * *

**Sorry for the shorter chapter.**

**I was going to add some more character interactions based on the C Supports, b****ut they didn't really work.**

**Hope you all enjoyed anyway, and see you next week!**


	9. Journey to East Ferox

**Alright, who's ready for the full chapter!**

**I don't own Fire Emblem.**

* * *

**Robin P.O.V.**

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Chrom asks as we prepare to march towards Regna Ferox. I hear the others respond with affirmatives. I quickly check my things; one Bronze Sword, my Thunder Tome, a new Wind Tome, and the Unit Logbook that I'm working on.

"We're heading off," Frederick shouts from the cart; he is hauling our extra supplies. We soon begin our journey.

I look around for someone to talk to. Most of the Shepherds are coming with us. The only ones that aren't are Maribelle, who had to return home for a while, and Ricken, who was watching Miriel's lab and the rest of the garrison.

Speaking of Miriel, she's approaching me. Should I run? No, that would be rude. I'll see what she wants first.

"Hello, Robin. I would like to apologize. I was informed that I was 'a bit too much,' yesterday," Miriel explains when she gets closer.

"No problem, I guess. Um, thanks for the crash course on magic," I respond. She may have freaked me out, but she seems nice enough.

"Interesting. I will see you later then," Miriel states and heads off. Not much for conversation then. I look around and see Chrom and Lissa a few passes ahead of me and I jog towards them.

"Hey, Chrom, Lissa," I greet as I near them.

"Robin! Good morning," Lissa greets.

"Greetings. You need anything?" Chrom asks.

"No, just hoping to chat as we march," I respond. Did I buy too much the other day? I hope I'm not being a moocher.

"Ah, so, how are you doing?" Chrom inquires.

"Good, everyone's been nice. Well, except for Frederick, but I know he means well," I respond and Chrom chuckles.

"Yeah, sorry about Frederick's suspicion and training," Chrom says.

"No problem; his suspicion is just. And the training was intense, but I'm sure it's effective," I say. I then feel a presence and look ahead towards the road. Risen have gathered up ahead and are blocking our path.

"Chrom, Risen ahead," I inform him.

"Naga, they've spread this far," Chrom mutters and then shouts for everyone to get ready.

"Has anyone seen my axe?" I hear Vaike shout. Turning around, I see him frantically looking around for his weapon.

"Ugh! You forgot it again!" Lissa shouts back toward him.

"The Vaike never forgets; and that was a training exercise," Vaike responds.

"Keep to the rear!" Chrom shouts orders to the weaponless soldier. Vaike sags his shoulders and walks to the back.

"Robin, you're the tactician, come up with a strategy quickly," Frederick orders as he comes over.

Let's see. Using Tactician's Sight, I can that the enemy consists of 3 sword users, 4 lance users, and 4 axe users, plus the boss who has an axe. Half of them are across the river with a single bridge in sight.

I open my Unit Logbook and look over my notes on the Shepherds that are here, and have their weapon. Chrom, me, Lissa, Frederick, Sully, Virion, Sumia, Stahl, and Miriel.

The bridge would be a good focal point; we don't want to get trapped on it, but it would be good for funneling the enemy.

"Frederick, Sully, Stahl, and Sumia, your mounts allow for great mobility, so take the Risen on this side of the river," I command. "The rest of us will head to the bridge and take on the Risen on the other side."

Frederick nods, satisfied with my strategy, and the mounted soldiers take off. Chrom leads the charge to the bridge; it goes smoothly as the others distracted the Risen on this side.

"Me and Chrom up front, Virion and Miriel next, and Lissa, support us from the rear." I explain the best formation when we reach the bridge and prepare for the Risen. The monsters had already heard the commotion and were heading right towards us.

The first two Risen to reach us were a lance wielder and an axe user. Chrom engages the Risen with the axe, his quick swordplay being able to out-maneuver the slow, but powerful, axe swings.

I fight against the lance user. I draw my sword and shift closer to slash through the Risen's head. The Risen however, prevents me from doing so with a quick jab from their spear. Seeing the incoming attack, I stop my advance and quickly move back, the enemy's weapon just grazing my hand as I do so.

An arrow hits the monster and a fire spell blast it backwards. I switch to my Thunder tome and finish it off with electric magic .

"Thanks," I call back to Virion and Miriel.

"Just be careful Robin; lances have the advantage to swords," Virion informs me.

"Best to use your magic when fighting them," Miriel advises. I nod in confirmation.

The next wave of monsters approaches. One sword, one lance, and one axe. I grit my teeth; me and Chrom have to prevent three enemies from getting past us. I hear running behind us and resist the urge to turn, since I need to keep an eye on the enemy in front.

Vaike comes running through our formation and attacks the lance using monster, breaking the enemy's weapon with a power swing of an axe. The rest of us fight off the other two Risen. I take on the axe wielding Risen.

The monster makes a swing at me and I shift my body, barely dodging the attack. I ready my sword, and despite the pain in my hand, make a power stab at the Risen's head.

With no more monsters coming at us, we relax our stances for a bit.

"I see you found your axe," Chrom comments to Vaike.

"It actually found me. Floated right into my hands," Vaike explains. What? Everyone looks at Vaike like he's mad. I even hear Miriel mumbling about possible reasonings him to hallucinating.

"Robin! Your hands bleeding! I need to heal that," Lissa shouts as she readies her staff. I look down and notice that she's right. I hold out my hand to her and she starts healing it. I feel the healing magic fix my hand, but then Lissa gasps.

"What's wrong?" I ask. It is the hand with the creepy image on it. Does she know what it is?

"Um...nothing. Do you have any gloves? It be best if you wore some gloves," Lissa explains. She's acting weird. I mentally shrug and pull out the gloves that I got; I was told that Ferox is a cold region so I did get some when I went shopping. I put them on.

The mounted soldiers return and Lissa goes over to check them for injuries. I look around using my Tactician's Sight. Most of the Risen have been cleared out, but there is a single, tough looking, Risen just ahead.

"One left; an axe user just ahead," I call out. The Shepherds ready themselves and we advance forward towards the final enemy. The monster does not move as we approach. But then, it suddenly reacts and throws its weapon towards us. Frederick intercepts the projectile and blocks the attack with his sword.

Chrom darts forward, his rapier in position to strike the now weaponless beast. However, another Hand Axe magically appears in the Risen's hand.

The beast raises their weapon for an attack. Chrom tries to stop, but won't be able to dodge. I, Miriel, and Virion launch attacks at the monster, but they won't reach in time. Frederick, Stahl, Sully, and Sumia charge forward, but even with their mounts, they won't make it.

Then something strange happens. The monster's attack stops and I can see a hole formed in its arm, looking like the work of a lance. I think I see a suit of armor for a second.

Frederick reaches the scene first and pulls Chrom out of there. Our range attacks hit the beast and blow it back. Sully and Stahl ride past the monster, their swords held out to slash the beast. And finishing it off, Sumia dives down with her lance, piercing the Risen's head.

"Our you alright, Milord?" Frederick asks Chrom.

"Yes, I'm fine. Is everyone else okay?" Chrom responds and calls out.

"Yes," I answer.

"Good. Then we need to continue on," Chrom states.

* * *

"I'm freezing," I hear Lissa say as we march through the snow. She was in the wagon, but I was near enough to hear her complaining to Frederick. My coat and gloves are thankfully keeping me warm.

"Is that the boarder?" I ask Chrom as I notice us approaching a building.

"Yes, that is the Longfort. It is operated by Renga Ferox's border guard," Chrom responds. "Now excuse me, I need to secure our entry." Chrom then walks to the front of our group. "Remember everyone; your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse, so be on your best behavior!"

"Why is the guard mobilizing?" I hear Frederick say. I look and I also notice soldiers moving around with their weapons drawn.

"Frederick, get the others ready for retaliation if they attack," I say back to him. He nods and we go around telling the others to be prepared.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" someone shouts from the fort.

"Prince Chrom of Ylisse! I seek an audience with the Khans!" Chrom shouts back and steps forward.

"Not another step! If you are who you claim, we would have gotten a message! I will keep you brigands out of Regna Ferox!" the person angrily shouts back.

"We were sent on short notice by Exalt Emmeryn herself to discuss matters of mutual interest!" Frederick responds.

"I guess I will have to strike down you Ylissean impostors," the person states. "Attack!" At their commander's order, four soldiers throw javelins down towards Chrom. At the same time, Sumia had her pegasus fly toward Chrom and pulled him out of the way.

Chrom and Sumia then flew over the fort's wall and descended into the structure.

"Where are they going?" I wonder out loud.

"Chrom is probably challenging their leader to one-on-one combat. Deciding issues with such combat is the Feroxi way," Frederick explains. "I'll need to give him a stern talking to after this."

After awhile the gates open with Chrom and Sumia there. Lissa and Frederick run over to the two, Lissa worrying over possible injuries and Frederick already giving the two a lecture.

I also attempt to run over, but run into something. I get knocked backwards, but don't see anything. I focus on the spot and use Tactician's Sight; finally noticing a suit of armor.

"Um, hello?" I ask.

"Oh, finally! No one was paying me an attention," a voice says from the armor. With the voice, I'm able to also see a person inside the armor.

"Robin, who are you talking to? Kellam is the you?!" Chrom asks. "Since when have you been here?"

"The whole time, sir," Kellam answers dejectedly.

"Oh, um, anyway, we got permission to enter Ferox," Chrom tells me. "So, we'll be heading to the Eastern Capital tomorrow after a night's rest here."

* * *

**Kellam has some 'appearances' before his reveal. Did you notice them both?**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Trouble in Thabes

**Here's today's chapter.**

**And I don't own Fire Emblem.**

* * *

**Grima P.O.V.**

"Down here," I say to Euden as the ruins come into view. The flight to Thabes took awhile, and was mostly uneventful. A good thing for sure, but quite boring; travel in my old dragon form was much quicker.

The wyvern lands in an old plaza area, and I hop off. First things first, check out the Ruins of Time and see what I'm dealing with.

A magic artifact that opens portals through time has got to have some kind of protection. The problem is, what kind. It is obviously going to be advanced, but different types of protection will require different methods of unlocking them.

I follow the path that I recently took in the future. The building soon comes into view. I enter the temple and walk past the pool of water towards where the stairs were. I put my hand on the wall and feel around, eventually finding a hidden button that reveals the stairs.

Going down the secret passage, I enter Naga's Tomb, the Gate of Time looming behind the coffin.

Examining the place, I see magic runes all around. Sealing and shield runes, if I'm reading them correctly. The magic runes of Divine Dragons is admittedly the type I understand the least; I can't perform Light magic after all.

However, these magic runes have Dark magic equivalents that I can understand completely. So I should be able to apply some of the same principles. Additionally, there should be several books around Thabes that I can use if there are any complications.

I continue looking around. I head toward the coffin and gate, but a barrier of light appears. Not even letting me close, huh.

Now, normally the only ways to undo a barrier is to completely dispel it, or to take out the power source. However, since the gate is meant to be used, there should also be a way to unlock the barrier. Unfortunately, the power source is clearly the residual magic energy inside Naga's corpse. So that leaves me with only two possible solutions.

Try to overpower and dispel the barrier. Or I could try to trick the unlock conditions.

Considering that Naga is the power source, option one would be an extremely lengthy process that would also immediately alert her and Tiki.

This means that I'm left with only one course of action; determining the unlock conditions and trick the barrier into thinking that they're met.

Determining the conditions should be easy; I already have an idea of what they are, and a quick glance at the ruins should confirm whether I'm right or not.

...

Looks like I was right. I can clearly see runes related to blood and divinity that lead directly into nullification runes. Clearly showing the requirement to be a blood relation to Naga. Likely meaning that only Tiki can open it, though I suppose that it could be possible that Naga's chosen humans or any divine dragon would also work.

Any divine dragon is the least likely, but it's also the easiest, so it is worth a shot.

I was created using the blood of a divine dragon after all; hard to tell since my body is more of a mix between Earth and Astral dragons. My personal theory is that Forneus used other components from the other dragon tribes to make me.

I'm getting off topic.

So, even in this weakened state, dragon blood still runs through my veins and I could possibly activate the divine properties of it with a purifier.

Shouldn't be too hard to find. Naga helped found Thebes, so there has got to be some Divine Dragon artifacts around.

I climb the stairs to the first floor of the Ruins of Time. I head to the door, but see something glimmer out of the corner of my eye.

There seems to be some sort of crystal across the pools of water. I walk across the platforms towards it.

On a pedestal there is a crystal in the shape of a teardrop, and inside it looks to be a liquid. There is an inscription, 'Tiki's Tear ~ The tears of Naga's child shed during her funeral.'

Interesting. Even if the inscription is false, I can definitely feel some divine power coming from it. I take the crystal, put it in my pocket, and head back downstairs.

Sitting down, I pull out my tome and some writing supplies from other pockets in my cloak. I turn to a blank page and start writing down some runes. I put the writing supplies away and take out the crystal.

I pull out my sword and use it to make a cut on my finger. I open the crystal and hold my finger over the liquid, so my blood drips into it. I close the crystal and shake it to in order to mix the liquids.

Using my magic, I activate the power within the crystal, and I chant the runes in my book, masking my magical presences with the crystal's magic.

With that done, I shakily stand up. Masking one's self with another is draining and dangerous, but it must be done.

I walk towards the coffin and the barrier appears. I almost resign, but decide to try touching it, and it disperses.

I release a sign of relief and collapse to the ground. I dispel the mask and take a moment to collect myself.

Standing up, I look towards the coffin and gate.

* * *

**So, what's Grima going to do now?**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you next time.**


	11. Making an Alliance

**Hello world!**

**I don't own Fire Emblem.**

* * *

**Robin P.O.V.**

Raimi, the general of Longfort, was very generous with providing us accommodations. I suppose that it's her way to apologize for attacking us.

Chrom and Lissa each got their own room, and we were provided barracks for the rest of us. We were shown the mess hall for breakfast in the morning, and she also showed us a training ground that we can use.

* * *

My sleep was horrible; I kept having this nightmare of a dark creature. I woke up to a sunrise, so I did some training. After getting a quick bite to eat, I wait by the doorway to the mess hall.

"Hey, Lissa," I call when I see her.

"Morning, Robin," she answers.

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"About your hand?" Lissa responds, and I nod. "Alright, after I eat."

I wait by the door, greeting all the other Shepherds as they pass.

Lissa finishes and walks past me, motioning to follow. We head to the training ground, which is empty since everyone else is still eating.

"So, do you know what's on my hand?" I ask as I take off my glove, the purple mark seeming to glow in the morning light.

"It's the mark of the Grimleal; a Plegian cult," Lissa responds.

A cult? Combined with my cloak being of Plegian make, it would seem that I am from there. But, who was I?

"I trust you, Robin," Lissa says, bringing me out of my thoughts. "I believe that you're a good person, it's just that the others, especially Frederick, might freak out if they see that mark."

"But, if I hide it, it might cause problems in the future," I say. The discovery of hiding a secret like this could destroy any trust I build.

"I'm not saying to hide it forever, just for awhile," Lissa responds. "I'll even help when the time comes." I suppose that could work, though I still don't like the idea of hiding this.

"Okay, I'll wear my gloves for now," I reply. Lissa looks relieved by my answer.

* * *

Once everyone had finished eating, we headed out to the capital to meet the Khan. The scenery of Regna Ferox is very different from Ylisse, but the snow-covered plains are beautiful in their own way.

The journey took most of the day, but we were able to reach the city by sunset. The city is also very different from Ylisstol.

The architecture is very simplistic in comparison, but it's still nice in its own way. There are less people roaming the streets, likely due to the colder temperatures, and the ones that I see are bundled up.

Speaking of bundled up, it's kind of weird to see Vaike with a shirt. He put one on to combat the cold, and it's kind of odd since he's almost always shirtless.

We soon reach a building and head inside. Raimi had sent a messenger yesterday, so they had accommodation ready for us when we arrived. Two soldiers are waiting for us.

"Prince Chrom Lowell, the Khan will see you shortly," one says and the other runs off. Huh, so that's Chrom's family name, I just realized I didn't know that. I don't know anyone else's either. Or mine.

"Prince Chrom Lowell, the Khan will see you now. Follow us," the second soldier says; it seems that they returned when I was lost in my thoughts. Raimi and the two soldiers walk towards the door. Chrom and Frederick start to follow, but Chrom suddenly stops.

"Aren't you coming, Robin?" Chrom asks me. Oh, it seems that he wants me to go with them. I nod and start walking with them.

Now, don't mess this up Robin. This is an important meeting between Chrom and the Khan. I'll just keep my mouth shut so that I don't make a fool of myself.

We enter the castle and soon enter into what looks like the throne room.

"Wait here; I will summon the Khan," Raimi states and walks off.

"The Khan is away? It seems odd for a ruler to be away from their throne," I question.

"Out training, I'd wager. The Khan's prefer battle to politics," Chrom explains. "Plus, it's not too different to how Emm takes her walks among the people." Now I feel stupid; mouth closing now.

I wonder what the Khan is like. I imagine him as a giant with bulging muscles and a broad chest covered in hair.

A woman then walks into the room. She is holding a sword and I can see a lot of sweat on her. She has dark skin and red armor.

"East-Khan Flavia, it is an honor to meet you," Chrom says and does a bow. Frederick and I follow suit. I should probably re-examine my personal biases.

"Please stand up. No need for such formalities here," Flavia says. "Also, I must apologize for the troubles at the border."

"It's partially our fault for not sending a messenger, so I hope we can put the misunderstanding behind us. But, is it true that brigands posing as Ylisseans are attacking your border?" Chrom inquires.

"Yes. In fact, we discovered them to be Plegians trying to raise tensions between our kingdoms," Flavia explains. That's diabolical, yet strategically brilliant; if it had worked, that is.

"Damn them!" Chrom grumbles but then realizes his company. "Ah, forgive me. That was indelicately put."

"Ha! Damn delicacy! In Ferox we appreciate plain speech," Flavia exclaims.

"In that case..." Chrom starts before Frederick gives Chrom a tap.

"Ha. I like you guys already," Flavia says.

"Anyway, I have come to request Ferox aid, as Ylisse is threatened by both Plegia and undead monsters that we have named the Risen," Chrom explains our plight.

"Regrettably, I cannot provide military aid for Ylisse," Flavia states.

"For what reason?" Chrom inquires.

"I lack the authority," Flavia responds.

"Forgive me, but I don't understand. Are you not the Khan?" I ask, breaking my silence.

"I am one of the Khans. Every few years the east and west Khans hold a tournament to determine who the lead ruler is. And the west won the last tournament," Flavia explains.

"So we'll need to speak the West Khan. Can you arrange that?" Chrom asks.

"Now hold on!" Flavia exclaims. "The next tournament is nigh, and I could use champions of your caliber. If you win the tournament for me, I will give you the aid you need."

"I would think that outsiders would have no place in Feroxi traditions," Chrom responds.

"On the contrary. The Khans choose outsiders as champions to represent them. Otherwise our land would be rife with feuds and dead Khans," Flavia informs us.

Chrom turns to us, looking for our input. It is a quick way to gain an alliance, but fighting in this tournament could be dangerous. I nod to Chrom; the pros outway the negative in my opinion.

"In that case, the Shepherds would gladly be your champions," Chrom decides.

"The tournament is in two days, and you'll need six fighters. You all better prepare yourselves," Flavia says.

* * *

The two days have passed and we're all ready for the tournament. Chrom had me decide the combatants and Frederick worked us to the bone in preparation.

We walk into the stadium, crowds cheering all around us. Chrom, Frederick, Sully, Vaike, Kellam, and me. It was a hard team to put together. I look around and I can see the others in the stands.

I take a look at our opponents. One armored lance user, one mage, two axe users, a sword users...and is that Marth? Yeah, it's them.

"I'll take him," Chrom says, pointing at Marth. I nod; his rapier may be good for fighting armored opponents, but they're weilding a lance. Marth is a better match against Chrom.

"Frederick, Sully, take the axe users. Vaike, the armored enemy; use speed to your advantage. Kellam, the sword user. I got the mage," I order the Shepherds and we move out.

The enemy does not seem to be working together. It's obvious that they must have recently met. This makes it easy for us to divide them and fight one-on-one with our advantage.

The mage uses Thunder magic and fires balls of electricity at me. I power through the magic attack, my higher resistance allowing me to close the distance.

I pull my sword and the enemy jumps back. They release more Thunder magic, to which I quickly counter with my own.

With my Thunder tome in one hand and sword in another, I again try to close the distance. The opposing mage tries to attack, but I counter any spells with my own.

The mage tries to back away again, but knowing that they might, I sweep my legs and knock them over. I then put my sword to their neck.

"Surrender," I say and the mage does so.

I look over to the others and it seems that they have also finished their fights, except for Chrom and Marth.

They seem almost evenly matched. Chrom's light, quick movements with his rapier are countered by Marth's powerful swings with their unique sword. However, despite the weapon differences, their fighting styles are scarily similar.

However, it seems that Marth noticed their allies' defeats and surrenders by sheathing their blade.

"Tell me, where did you get that sword?" Chrom asks the blue swordsman. However, Marth just walks away.

* * *

**I wonder why Chrom was interested in that sword? Well, I know, but you don't.**

**Did anyone notice the 'Into the Spiderverse' reference? It's a small one, but I thought it fit.**

**Hope you all enjoy and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
